1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating panel for a duct for distributing conditioned air, said insulating panel comprising at least one insulating core based on mineral wool, preferably on rock wool, and possibly comprising an exterior layer for example based on a thin skin of aluminum.
The present invention relates more specifically to the manufacture, in buildings, of ducts for transporting and distributing conditioned air. Such ducts generally have a metal structure made up of a self-supporting framework and of metal sheets arranged between the members of this framework, and on the inside of this duct, insulation made from insulating panels. The manufacture of these ducts for transporting and distributing conditioned air entails the incorporation of changes in direction to the duct, so as to distribute air to various points.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a method for manufacturing insulating ducts whereby the direction-change angle is broken down into a great many angles of smaller magnitude. Thus, according to that method, the change in direction is very gradual and the intrinsic parameters of the air stream are modified only slightly as the stream gradually progresses through the change in direction.